Anikon Travelers
by SleepingMelodies
Summary: Having found strange device,Melody doesn't know what to do with it. With her only friend, Melanie, these two girls travel to Soul Eater to get a taste of Shibusen.No flames! Hope this isn't Mary-Sue! Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**AnimeFreak: Hello future readers! I made this story to contribute for a close friend of mine! Some people may not like this, so if you don't like this, then...don't read? Well i don't want any flames, but a few tips on anything would be lovely! So hope you enjoy this! I do no own starbucks! **

It was like any other day; I get up as early as I can so my grandparents can take me to school. See, my parents are divorced and for some fucked up reason I live with my grandparents. My dad chose to get remarried and ignore me for the rest of his life, and my mother was just another teenage mom who got an 'accidental' pregnancy. So to make myself clear, my parents didn't even want me in the first place. Now I'm living with my grandparents who think I'm an 'unholy' child and they choose to ruin my life as hard as they can. Yes, they're very religious. Well, for me I'm an makes it even worse is that I'm bi-sexual, so every chance I get, I try to rub it in there face. They're trying to send me to this stupid christian boarding school, thinking that they can change my ways. The only thing about 'batting for the other team' as people say, the kids at school don't care about sexual preference. That would be the only reason I haven't let this hell hole.

So to make myself clear, I HATE my life. the only thing good about it, would be the glorious anime/manga. With all the over exaggerated gigantic chick boobs, hot anime guys to drool on their sexiness and the wonderful amazing supernatural things such as wizards, vampires, and funny comical abridged shows! If I had to choose my life or living in a anime. living in an anime would be the heaviest thing on my scale! can you imagine me with an anime complexion? Talk about hot! Not that I'm narcissistic of course! Hehe, I'm just saying I'm not ugly. I'm just a normal blonde who dyed their hair black with green eyes! Yup, I dyed my hair; I got to tired of everyone calling me a dumb blonde and all the blonde jokes. So, I'm not ugly compared to other people, I can get some guys and a few girls hehe, not that I'm a whore! I'm 100 percent virgin!You can call me the virgin Mary for all I care. No, just no. Well back onto subject, yes I am an anime freak, otaku, fan girl, whatever you want to call it! The only thing I don't like is... much drama! Sure there's vampires but they fucking sparkle! What kind of vampire sparkle?! And what's with this Bella chick? Can you get any more emotional, who tries too kill them self just because her boyfriend ran away? And this Edward is a creeper, seriously? Watching her while she sleeps? All I'm tying to say is..Twilight can go rot in hell. Except Carlisle..and Caius...they're alright. I don't go for any 'team Edward' or 'team Jacob' but I'd rather have a werewolf than a sparkly gay bitch. I'm sure these people are alright in life, but how they're portrayed in the books and movies...ugh they can go suck some donkey balls for all I care! Okay, off the topic of twilight.

I'm just like any other girl, not the slutty pink loving whores, the ones that want a nice boyfriend who would be loyal to you all the way! And I just want to get away from my family and school. So it was a normal Monday, at a normal time of 6:40. Who am I kidding it's not normal! I have to get up at leave at 6:30 and be at school at 7:35! And plus I hate Mondays! Sure everybody does! But my hate for it last for the rest of the week. So here I am sitting in the middle of two old people in a blue dinky truck on my way to school.

Sighing in annoyance of my grandma telling me to not skip school, I quickly interrupted her everyday speech and told my grandpa to drop me off at the Starbucks on the corner so I can walk the rest of the way to school. He complied and drove off to bring my grandma to work and to go work himself.

I just stood there for a couple of minutes staring at the handle of the door to Starbucks, only moving when somebody was trying to get out. I almost got my face smashed! Glaring at the man walking briskly down the sidewalk, talking on his stupid earpiece and holding his stupid briefcase while I just glared at ! Can anyone get any ruder!He didn't even apologize! The nerve of some people. Blowing out a puff of air, I watched the heat of my breath face, dammit! It's freezing! I hate the cold! Why cant it be summer already? The stupid winter just keeps reminding me that there's still school. Pulling my backpack on my shoulder I opened the door and sighed in relief from the warmth. I went to a secluded corner and sat down just glaring at everyone with their laptops and phones occupying almost every table. don't these people have work to go to? Turning away from the I stared at everyone, analyzing them, trying to figure out their personalities. For example, that one over there standing at the cash register.

Jordan, read from his name tag with my 20/20 eye vision, was tapping his finger on the counter waiting for the man to hurry up on his order. By his constant fidgeting you can tell he must be new to the job and he is annoyed easily. Looking up toward his face, I grimaced; covering most of his face, were zits. turning my eyes away from him, I looked at one of the tables across the room and saw a man just sitting there drinking his coffee while eying everyone in the room. I raised an eyebrow when he glanced at me, he in turn raised in eyebrow. It seemed as though we were in a staring contest. He stared for the longest time, occasionally bringing his cup up to take a sip. Finally his lips twitched, and he looked in triumph I crossed my arms, it seems as though I won this game of staring. No one can best me in a old game of staring. Sighing, I took out my phone and checked the time. I winced, im late for school. Getting up slowly, I grabbed some money from my backpack and went to the counter.

Without looking at him I ordered my usual drink,"one medium strawberry frappe-chino with whip cream." grabbing the exact money, 498, I handed it to Jordan. Eying me curiously, he took it, "shouldn't you be at school?"

Glaring at him I responded"shouldn't you be getting my drink?" raising his eyebrows, he turned around and went to prepare my drink.

Sighing I went back to my table, knowing it would take a while for my drink; I got my laptop out from my backpack and started it up. I always bring my laptop everywhere I go. My backpack is like a girls purse, an endless black hole filled with unnecessary thing to survive. So in this case, I have all my electronics and notebooks for my drawings. I'm happy i have a lot of cool thing, sure i don't have the IPhone 5, not like i want it, i have a perfectly good phone right here. An HTC evo. Good battery and awesome internet. Once my laptop was on I immediately went online, I'm so happy I have my own hotspot on my phone, I don't want to use the shops Wi-Fi since it would be slow with all these people on it. Looking at the time again, I noticed I was at least thirty minutes late. I sighed and leaned back into my chair. Why hurry? I'm already late so I can just stay here for an hour or so. I can easily just forge my grandma's signature and give it to the main office. It's an easy excuse. Hearing my order called, i got up and grabbed my drink and went back to my laptop.

I spent the next hour sipping my cold drink while looking at short funny anime comic strips on Google. Getting a text I checked my phone, and found out it was from my only friend who lives in Georgia. She's the only person I can tolerate, she, like me, has an unhealthy obsession with anime. The text was a casual 'hey'. Smiling, I texted my usual 'sup' back and we kept the whole texting range for about an hour long. Melanie is the only friend I've had, other than my phone. Finishing my drink i packed my stuff up and was ready to leave.

I calmly walked out into the chilly air. Walking down the sidewalk, I happily text Melanie. Keeping my phone in hand I sighed when the sun came out. Yay! now just make it hotter instead of arctic wind climate. Waiting for Melanie's reply I was slowly walking when a bright light shined in my eyes. taking a step back away from the light, i opened my eyes trying to locate the source of the light so I can kick it until it breaks. Once my eyes cleared the black dots I looked around me and when i finally looked up I can see a round silver thing just hanging on a tree branch, just chilling. Seeing the shiny thing, I couldn't help but want to get it.

Setting my backpack on the ground gently, as to not break my electronics, I put my hands on the branches on ether side of me, and tried to pull myself up. It was useless; my upper body strength doesn't exist! Even though I'm not fat I still hate exercising. I stepped back and started to assess my situation. Looking at the height of the branches, I smiled and threw my leg up on the branch, grabbing one above me, I pulled myself up. Now sitting on a branch i carefully eased myself up so I can stand. Looking up I can see the shiny thing just a few feet up.

I sighed in annoyance," I hope this will be the only exercise I have to do for the day." Grabbing on the branch above me, I swung up, ending up sitting on the branch with my eyes shut tightly.," Woah! I didn't think that was possible!"

I somehow spun myself up on the branch like an acrobat! What did I say? I could do this! Well I didn't really say anything but I'm so awesome! Hah these next branches will be a piece of cake! After climbing the branches like stairs, I sat on the branch with the shiny object hanging off a silver little chain. Trying to reach it, I scooted up the branch, every moment I got closer to the chain, the branch just kept getting thinner. Hoping the w branch will hold my weight, I shifted closer but as I did so, the tree branches groaned, signaling my time was done. In panic I leaped forward and gabbed the chain as the branch broke. Squeezing it tight against my chest, I gasped as I felt the air around me moving fast. This was going to leave a bruise.

**AnimeFreak: hope you enjoyd the story! Please review! I wold appreciate it! And also Happy Thanksgiving!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AnimeFreak: Well this is my second chapter! I dedicate this to my great friend Melanie! So, my usual speech. Please, no flames, and I hope I get some reviews! Reviews to me is like cookies to the Cookie Monster! I own everything in this chapter except the character:Melanie! and her phone :D**

**ENJOY!**

I thought my life flashed before my eyes, but the only thing flashing was my hair, and it wasn't in my eyes it was in my face! I was expecting a hard fall that would give me a sore back for the rest of the month. But no, I just gently glided down onto the cement, unharmed, of course I would be freaking out since that wasn't normal.

Opening my hands I looked down to see the shiny thing safe "geez, all that trouble for this?" I grumbled and got up; looking at the broken branch I sighed and grabbed my bag deciding to go to the park instead of school.

Sitting down on a park bench I started to examine the shiny thing, seeing a clicker at the top I pushed it And the top half of it flipped open. Oh! It's a…a…what is this? It looked weird, having buttons on it; it looked like a miniature keyboard. Above the buttons, was a blank space.

"Must be some typing thing…" closing it, I got up and started walking home. My grandparents won't be home until 7 tonight, so I had all the time in the world. Putting it in my pocket, I slung my backpack on my right shoulder and exited the park.

Lying in bed, I looked at the engraving on the case of the device. Whatever this is, could it somehow be connected to the event that happened when I fell? Whatever IT is, this thing is not normal. It looked cool I guess, about the size of the palm of my hand. With little swirly vines on the rim of it, it sort of looked like a fob watch. Hehe, almost like Sebastian's, but this thing is way different. Maybe I should name it! I could name it something cool, like…Metal-…saw…yeah I got nothing. I'll just ask Melanie what she thinks about this thing, and hopefully it could be something cool. If Melanie DOES reply back, I hope she can figure out what it is.

Typing a quick text to her, I took my charger out of my backpack and plugged it in to my laptop, connecting my phone I turned on my laptop. Hey, I bring all my things everywhere I go. So, if my phone dies, I can easily charge it on my laptop. Before going onto Fan Fiction, which is a website where you can write stories, I logged onto Facebook. Seeing no notifications, I sighed, well that's depressing, no surprise there I guess. Exiting out, I logged onto Fan Fiction, trying to get up to date with some of my favorite authors stories. Fan Fiction is the best place in the world! You can write stories, read stories, review stories, and meet awesome people! This is where I met Melanie.

At first I thought she was some old guy trying to rape little girls, but turns out she was just my age and an innocent crazy hobo. I'm kidding; she's really nice though, better than anyone else in the world! Reading some new chapters people updated, and what not, I logged out and opened up Mine Craft. If you don't know what Mine Craft is…screw you fucktards! I'm currently building a castle, I just need to get some more cobblestone and finish the walls….my castle is really big… it goes past the clouds too! I'm debating on whether I should make more floors and not just one. But any who.

My thoughts were interrupted by a little bell, signaling I got a text. Hmm, I wonder who it is. Reading the text, which was from Melanie, it seems she doesn't know what it is, but wants me to call it Anikon….hmm sounds cool! Whatever the Anikon does, it must be something awesome, just like its name. If this thing turns out to be fake and stupid like having 'made in china' on the back, I'm going to be pissed. Quickly checking every inch of the Anikon, I found no inscription. Haha! This thing must be real then! But what does it do!? I'm getting very frustrated here, sighing I turned my lamp off when I heard the house door open signaling that my grandparents came home. I stuffed the Anikon under my pillow and closed my eyes, feigning sleep, knowing they were going to check up on me.

After some time, I felt drowsy, and started to drift off. Everything around my was deadly silent, tonight I fell fast asleep, with no worries about school, or what's going to happen when I wake up.

* * *

For the past three days, I have been doing nothing but skipping out on school. After finding the Anikon, I was going to every local shop, jewelry store or electronic store, asking them if they know what this is. After no such luck, I went to the last store on my list, right down the street of St Claire Avenue. This will be the last store on the whole street, and I also have to go back to school. Yesterday I had a big lecture from my grandma about skipping school. I would've just ignored her, but she said she was going to call the office to make sure I got there. Sometimes I think my grandma wears the pants in the family. My grandpa rarely says anything, he just chooses to stay in the background while my grandma does the chores and everything else. Sighing I checked the time. That's good, I still have 30 minutes before school starts.

Walking in to the store, I heard a distant sound of a bell. Everything around me was all dusty and old, like no one has cleaned this place since Jesus. Sneezing from the dust, I quickly walked past all the little knickknacks and to the counter where an old man was there, sitting on a stool, watching me. Clearing my throat, I took the Anikon out of my pocket and set it on the counter. The old man glanced down, and slowly picked it up with wide eyes. "Young lady…, do you know what this is?" eying him warily I responded" no, I was…hoping you would tell me." Chuckling, he picked up a rag and started to rub the Anikon." I haven't seen this for decades." "You've seen the Anikon before?" I asked astonished.

"So that's what your new name is…" Staring at him in confusion, I wondered, _was he talking to the Anikon or me? _"So, you named it Anikon?"

Shaking my head, I leaned back away from him" Well, actually my friend named it. Can you just tell me what it does?"

Rubbing his beard he chuckled dryly" Hm, well your 'friend' has an interesting choice of names. "Getting a little irritated, I raised my voice "Look old man! Can you just tell me what it does?!"

Raising an eyebrow at me, I gulped and looked down in embarrassment.

" Umm, please?" I questioned weakly.

Sighing he got up and walked around the counter, holding out the Anikon for me, he stared me down. Grabbing the Anikon hesitantly I avoided his eyes. Why is this man suddenly making me nervous? He doesn't seem scary, but somehow… " I can't tell you anything."

Shocked I snapped my head toward him "What?! And why, pray tell, won't you?!" "Firstly, you must mind your manners with me. And second, I can't tell you anything about that little device. You have to figure it yourself."

Looking down at my feet dejectedly, I nodded and started to walk out "but…-"looking up at him I nodded once with hope," yes?"

"I can give you a hint…the Anikon has something to do with your little friend and something you love more than anything." Lightly pushing me toward the door, he led me out. Opening the door I walked out, glad to be away from all the dust. "Well, have a nice day Melody." He chuckled and closed the door. Gripping the Anikon in my hand, I stared at the door in shock, _how did he…?_

Grabbing the handle I slammed the door open "Wait!-huh?" walking into the shop, everything was gone. All the decorations, toys, glass figures. Everything. Disappeared. Even the old man was gone, walking out the door, I shoved the Anikon in my pocket. None of this makes sense. What does Melanie have to do with this? And what do I love more than anything…?And how did he know my name?!

I sighed and checked the time once more. SHIT! It's already 8! I'm 30 minutes late for school! How long was I in there? Putting my backpacks on, I broke out into a sprint down the sidewalk toward school.

* * *

Running down the hall, I quickly stopped in front of my classroom. Hearing Mr. Worthington's lecture about History was muffled by the door. Sighing I gripped the door, but finding it was locked I knocked on the door irritated. Having no one open the door for me, I banged on the door, leaving my knuckles red and stinging. Still no one. Ok then Plan B. Kicking the door as hard as I can, I ignored the pain and silently cheered as I heard the lock click open. Opening the door I swaggered into class. "YOU ARE LATE!"

Sniggering, I replied" I didn't hear the bell." Growling he turned back to the book" Just go find your seat!" smirking I walked down the row, getting a few high fives form some guys, and sat down. Hehe, I love getting the teacher's anger boiling. It's fun to see his face turn purple. Seeing the walrus of a man turn on the projector I yawned and leaned back into my chair ready to get some sleep. Hearing the click of the intercom, Mr. Worthington stopped his reading and waited. **"**_**Would Melody Omega report to the student office….Melody Omega to the student office**_**."** Sighing I got up, guess I won't be able to sleep.

* * *

Worst. Twenty Minutes. Of my life. Who knew she could say all that in one breath. Damn councilor. I hate Mrs. Park. Always getting in my case, who cares if she works here? Who cares if she wants me to not skip out in school? Ugh! Screw her! At least I got to get a drink on the way back! I love Gatorade!

Walking back to classroom, I opened the door; happy it isn't locked this time, and walked in. Sitting down, I scowled at my desk. Taking a sip of my Gatorade, I took out my phone as it vibrated. Seeing a message from Melanie I smiled. Frowning in confusion I drank some more Gatorade. Why was she telling me to look to my left? Keeping the Gatorade to my mouth, I turned my head to the left, fearing the worst. What the Doodle?! Seeing the smiling face of Melanie down a few seats, I started to choke on my drink. Choking harder as I hear a slam up front.

"Miss omega! Why do you find the need to interrupt my class?"

Finally I sorted out the choking problem, I looked at the teacher incredulously. What?! I'm choking back here, and all he cares about is his teaching?!

"But-but "Pointing my finger at Melanie, I exclaimed," who's that!?"

Irritated he slammed his hands downon his desk." She would be the new student, Melanie Rolamn. Now, I don't want you to influence her into your bad ways Miss Omega! If you would be so kind to not interrupt me again!" Turning back to his book, he continued on his lecture about the Countries of the Soviet Union. Turning back to my left I mouthed at Melanie "The fuck?" Smiling she pointed to her phone. Flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, she sat back and watched the slides Mr. Worthington was showing.

Looking down at my phone, I see a text from her. What does she mean she transferred school!? Seeing another text, I quickly scanned over it. Great. She wants to talk after class. Well I hope she explains everything.

**AnimeFreak: Well I hope someone enjoyed this chapter! I need reviews people! I need someone to tell me this story is actually really good and to continue! Im dieing here!...That my dear friends was a figure of speech! So please Review! and No flames! just a tip here and there to help improve my writing!**


End file.
